Unforeseen
by akamichi
Summary: It was raining pretty badly. Almost as badly as the day he had left his brother lying on the floor, unconscious. The day he threw away his home. The day he threw away his precious people. The day he severed his bonds. Only to help them..." PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

Hello to all you marvelous readers whom I THANK SO MUCH!! This is my first fanfiction... and I have no idea where I'm going with this. BUT! I hope that you enjoy it nevertheless... Yeah...

OHOHOH!! Imma say this in advanced... I don't really write like this (refers to the prologue) but hey, it's the prologue, and I just had like ten barrels worth of sugar... so I think I'm trying to say... don't kill me? Besides, it shouldn't matter that much... Right??

Anywho... I sincerely thank yee fer yer click and hope you enjoy me humble tale!! AND **PLEASE** REVIEW!!

**Disclaimer:**

If, _**IF **_I owned Naruto and co. I seriously doubt I'd still be doing this... in a small room... with like 0 AC... in like 110 degree weather... in like THE US OF A!

* * *

**Prologue**

A lone teenager with cuts all over his body, limped on the road.

It was raining pretty badly. Almost as badly as the day he had left his brother lying on the floor, unconscious.

The day he threw away his home.

The day he threw away his precious people.

The day he severed his bonds.

But it was only to help them and ultimately defeat the people who threatened his precious friends.

It was the fate of the clan.

The fate of anyone who carried the Uchiha name.

It was their fate, to protect the very village they founded, no matter what it took.

And because of that, it was also the fate of the clan to be misunderstood.

It was such a cruel fate.

But he at least wanted to change the destiny of his clan, if only a little.

He wanted to at least clear a few things up.

And he was taking the first steps to it.

The Uchiha walked into the gates of Konoha, a shadow of a smile gracing his face.

_I'm home._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So, still feel like throwing that rotten tomato? PLEASE REVIEW REGARDLESS!!

THANK YEE!!


	2. Hints

**Author's Notes:**

Hello all! Akamichi here, pleading for a review…. That's why I'm even updating a chapter so early…. Well, besides the fact that I'm kind of not in the mood for sleep now...  
Well, I hope this chapter is enjoyable to you… Even if it isn't, PLEASE REVIEW!! I need to know if I should discontinue this because your eyes are burning out or something…  
Thanky!!

**Disclaimer:**

If I owned Naruto and co. Naruto would be in Soul Society right now…… or Diagon Alley?

* * *

**Chapter One: Hints**

Mogi, the gatekeeper, shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot at his post.

It was raining. And it wasn't normal rain. This was the type of rain that came pouring at random times, and then the sky suddenly became clear, without any warning. It was as if someone was crying.

Right now, the rain had taken a break, and the sky looked bright and sunny. And if it weren't for the puddles here and there the gatekeeper would have been convinced that there was never any rain.

Mogi sighed. It looked like it was going to be a very long day.

And how right he was. It was at that moment that he saw a form with black hair, pale complexion, and a black cloak limping over towards the gate. When the figure got closer, Mogi was able to see that the cloak was covered with numerous cuts and dried blood. A nagging sensation told Mogi that this teen was someone he had encountered before. Maybe hewas some returning visitor?

"Halt! Who…" and then, it hit him.

"Uchiha-san!!" the Mogi turned pale.

"Tell the Hokage that I will give my report after I go to the hospital." The teen replied coolly, like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Report?! Uchiha-san, you are a missing-nin, and you have been one for four years! What makes you think that you can just waltz in here and…"

"The Hokage." said a voice that made the teen smirk.

"Hatake-san!" cried the gatekeeper in shock. "He may have been your former student, but you can't let your emotions get to you!"

"Go."

The teen left without a sparing a glance at his former teacher.

"Hatake-san! I need written proof!"

Kakashi threw a scroll at the gatekeeper.

"Will this do Mogi-san?"

The gatekeeper recognized the Hokage's official seal on the front. Unable to detect a genjutsu or henge of any sort, he opened the scroll and read the contents. He heaved a long sigh.

_The Hokage said it was okay? Are there any personal feelings involved in this decision?_

"What's going on Hatake-san? Even if he wasn't really Orochimaru's underling, can you really accept him? After what happened that time…" Mogi realized his mistake right after it slipped out.

Kakashi's visible eye immediately was clouded with emotions.

"Shut up. You will regret it if you say another word." Kakashi said with a tone sharper than the blade of a katana.

And then, Kakashi disappeared, headed for god knew where.

_Why did I have to say that?_ thought Mogi in despair. _He was finally getting over that day too._

Heaving a large sigh, the gatekeeper continued his watch.

_Can it get any worse?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Just what exactly is "that time" supposed to mean? Review my friends, and the answer shall appear!


End file.
